Usuario discusión:Narafire
Bienvenidos a mi Discusión! :) Si queréis mi messenger, ¡pedírmelo aquí! 126px Hello!! Me guataria ser tu amiga, y para eso me tienes que decir que Pokémon quieres ser y una frase, ok? Venga, Adios!! PD: Llamame Mire o Minnie. PD2: PE es lo mejor! Mire☆mona como un Teddiursa 10:34 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola :33 Primero de nada Bienvenida a PE, espero que te lo pases bien y todo ese blahblahblah x33 Me encanta tu novela, ya tienes una gran fan x3 Mira, como eres nueva y tal, estaría bien que te leyeras las Reglas para no tener ningún problemita, ¿oka? ¿Quieres que seamos amigas? :3? [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'I'm just a little fairy']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'On FantasyLand']] 16:29 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Bienvenida :) Pues bienvenida a PE, como dijo anteriormente An espero que leas las reglas para evitar todo problema. Espero que la pases bien por aquí y te recomiendo poner datos tuyos en tu página de usuario para conocerte mejor... ~>Germán<~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 16:38 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Bienvenida ^^ Hola, soy Summy, tambien admin de esta wiki, espero que te diviertas haciendo tus novelas y entablando amistad con los users. Si tienes dudas, solo preguntame a mi, no a Germán ni a Anabel (?). eweU Disfruta, sientete como en tu casa, blah, blah, blah... XD Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 19:46 8 sep 2011 (UTC) *O* Oye, tu novela está genial, me gusta mucho y creo que deberias saberlo >w< Es una de las pocas que me gustan aunque tiene algunas faltas de ortografía, pero pasan... Sigue escribiendola :33 Por cierto, quieres ser mi amiga? XD Si dices sí, dime un pokemon que te guste y un apodo ^^ Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 14:31 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias!! Gracias por tu amistad :D!! Toma esta foto. Archivo:Vulpix_para_Narafire.gif Te quiero mucho, amiga!! ¿Os reís de mi por ser diferente?Yo me río de vosotros por ser iguales 8D 22:32 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Esto.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR YOU!! Como ves... Soy la primera... ewe. Soy la primera porque tal vez no me pueda conectar durante.... Dos semanas 8DD Bueno, aqui te dejo el regalito^^ Espero que sea de tu agrado!! Y ya tengo tu regalo para dartelo personalmente! Archivo:FlareonparacumpleNara.gif Bye y felices 13!! :D Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me? 19:54 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Feliz cumple! Si fue ayer, perdona, pero en tu user dice que cumples hoy XD Archivo:Feliz_cumple_Narafire_de_pokefany.png Te dejo un pequeño regalo que te hice :33 Sigue esforzandote! Y que cumplas muchos, muchos mas! :D Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 16:31 6 oct 2011 (UTC) feliz cumple!! Feliz cumple, Laura! Como te prometí, aquí está el regalo por tu B-Day :D Disfrútalo n_n! Aunque te lo doy un poco tarde e_eU: Archivo:Regalo_para_Narafire_de_Bura-Chan.gif Espero que te guste!! PD: Llámame Bura-Chan xDD Infer-chan n_n•Fire power! x33Archivo:Infernape NB.gif 14:25 7 oct 2011 (UTC) PEZADO PPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (?) Toma a Hannon 8DDD Pontela en tu user *-* (te la pongo reducida) 54px Bye~ La galletera de PE~ Do you want some cookies? :3 19:35 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Emmm ¿Messenger? no se me ocurre otra cosa .3.U ¿Que cosita ouo? Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 18:34 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Hecho xDD Hecho xPU que sepas que te agrege en el cole .3.U Archivo:Awesome_face.gifUU Uuu~ Pablo xDU Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 14:34 7 nov 2011 (UTC)